Le faisceau de nos mémoires
by Ero-Pirate
Summary: "Je suis avec toi, toujours. De l'obscurité de la nuit, Jusqu'au matin. Je suis avec toi, toujours. De la vie, Jusqu'à ce que la mort me prenne." Le cauchemar de deux frères prend fin alors qu'ils quittent un orphelinat aux activités douteuses, la maison qui les a vu grandir. Un retour à une vie normal était leur rêve, une promesse entre eux, leur unique raison de vivre.


Paré pour le pavé –et un peu de racontage de vie– ? Alors c'est parti !

Me voici avec une fanfiction…très particulière. J'y prends un gros risque car le style « angst » va prendre là tout son sens, du moins je crois, et je vais essayer. Grossièrement dit, c'est une « torture fic », et assez psychologique. J'espère vraiment que ça va pas foirer et que je réussirai à captiver un minimum, parce que ce genre de sujet et thème, soit sa passe, soit sa casse. Faut pas s'planter, haha. Mais c'est un risque qui, à la fois me fait un peu peur mais que je trouve très excitant (esprits mal placés, je vous vois venir…) En tout cas, vous n'avez pas idée à quel point j'ai peur de publier cette fiction. Je ne sais absolument pas à quoi m'attendre pour ce qui sera de vos avis, et je ne vais pas cacher le fait que ça me stresse vraiment. xD

Mais c'est une idée qui m'est venue comme ça, je ne saurai même pas dire ce qui m'a réellement inspiré. Lors du retour des vacances, on est passé par la nationale et la route était tellement jolie et reposante, rien à voir avec l'autoroute. Et en roulant j'observais le paysage, placide et l'esprit apaisé, avec du City and Colour dans les oreilles. Et je m'imaginais des scénarios dans ces paysages que je voyais défiler sous mes yeux, les voies ferrées et ses trains qui allaient je ne sais où… Bon vous devez vous dire que j'ai un problème, mais moi, faire de la route comme ça, je pourrais le faire toute ma vie si je le pouvais ! Bref, tout ça pour dire que c'est dans ses moments que je m'imagine des histoires, les développe ou garde des idées précieusement dans un coin de ma tête. Bon je mens à moitié, souvent elles s'évaporent et j'pleure. Voilà.

Pour ce qui est du titre, c'est ce que me tracasse le plus à trouver. « Français ou anglais ? », « Mais non c'est trop long ! », « Ah mais pourquoi ce titre au fait… ? » Franchement…

Au passage, je vous ai parlé de City and Colour, et je vous conseille vivement d'écouter ses chansons –et d'en comprendre les paroles ! Si vous y comptez, je vous recommande Death of me, Oh sister, Day old hate, Nowhere Texas… mais il y en a bien d'autres ! Mais quoiqu'il en soit, il est possible que vous retrouviez, de temps à autre certains de ses titres dans les chapitres à venir –musique d'ambiance m'voyez ?

Pour ce qui est de la mise en page, je crois que je ne maîtrise pas encore tout à fait... j'avais fait de beaux espaces tout bien, tout propre et...tout s'est compressé... ;O;

Bref, si vous avez lu jusqu'au bout, je serais très intéressée d'avoir vos avis, bons ou mauvais, tant que c'est constructif tout me va.

* * *

Le goudron rafraichit, fumait, défilait sous les roues de sa 2CV qui s'enfonçait un peu plus vers l'inconnue. Le crépuscule annonçant la nuit prématurée de l'hiver, hurlait de ses plus belles couleurs, violacé et bleuâtre, et, en face de lui, Ace pouvait aisément voir le simulacre montagneux se dessinant au loin. Les arbres tout autour de sa route n'était plus que des ombres, figés dans l'atmosphère vespérale de la nuit. Le crépuscule, c'est sûr, ce soir là, annonçait une belle nuit…

Les mains, fébriles et tremblantes sur le volant, Ace tourna vivement son regard à droite, du côté passager, où il offrit à ce dernier son sourire le plus heureux qui était. « Ca va, Luffy ? » demanda-t-il, la voix aussi chevrotante que l'étaient ses mains, sans pour autant perdre de son semblant de sourire qui pouvait aisément laisser paraître la fossette qui lui creusait la joue droite. Un silence perdurait, mais il pouvait entendre la voix de son petit frère, aussi ténu était-elle, lui répondre, « oui, » puis demander, « quand est-ce qu'on arrive ? »

La route semblait s'éterniser, comme un puits sans fond, dans lequel s'enfonçaient peu à peu les deux frères. « Bientôt. » Son ton se voulait rassurant, pourtant, il y avait, cette petite note qui sonnait faux, assez, pour que l'enfant ne reste crédule à cette affirmation. De ses grandes prunelles noires, il l'observa, l'examinait presque, et rien qu'à la vu de ses mains, il pensait savoir. _Qu'est-ce que tu fuis, grand-frère ?_ Grand frère qui, pouvait clairment entendre ses pensées, résonner dans sa tête comme un écho caverneux.

« Luffy, » les larmes lui montait aux yeux, « je... Merci. Pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. » Son sanglot éclata et il enfouit son visage dans le volant, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans celui-ci.

 _Regarde la route, grand frère._

Aveuglé par ses larmes, il ne pouvait se ressaisir et il revit défiler sous ses paupières closes, comment tout avait commencé, et comment tout allait se terminer.

* * *

« On arrive bientôt ?, » demanda la petite voix de Luffy toujours trépignant sur son siège. Il n'avait pas arrêté de tout le chemin, à commenter tout ce qui se présentait au travers de la vitre, tantôt fasciné par les rares animaux qu'ils avaient pu croisés, tantôt frustré par certains paysages un peu glauques. Ils étaient partis en pleine nuit, jusqu'au matin, et midi approchait. Décidément, souffla Ace pensant, Luffy n'était jamais fatigué de rien.

« Bientôt je t'ai dit, » fit Ace l'air d'être ailleurs, s'essayant difficilement à réprimer ses tremblements qui l'avait repris quelques minutes plutôt. Dès qu'ils étaient monté dans la voiture avant de partir, ils avaient été plus violents, et transpirait abondement sous l'œil inquiet de son frère aîné. Mais Ace l'avait rassuré en lui expliquant que le climat n'était décidément pas pour lui, là-bas. Une excuse comme une autre, il n'aimait pas mentir à son petit frère, mais parfois, il était bon de ne pas dire la vérité. Il luttait contre ses crises d'angoisse récurrentes il y a de cela quelques années, c'était invivable par moment, mais lorsqu'elles passaient tout allait pour le mieux. _Dans le meilleur des mondes_ , complétait Ace.

Ils roulaient tranquillement, profitant pleinement de la route qui était d'un visuel splendide. Lorsque Ace avait appuyé sur la pédale d'accélération, en partant, il n'avait pas levé le pied, roulait à une vitesse folle, comme si quelque chose de mauvais allait les rattraper plus vite que leur ombre. Luffy savait qu'Ace aimait le danger, faire n'importe quoi, et il s'empourprait d'avouer qu'il l'encourageait et le suivait à chacune de ses bêtises. Mais il avait ralentit, comme fatigué par ses secousses qui l'avaient attaqué sans prévenir, comme si cela s'avérait inutile au fil des kilomètres parcouru.

« Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée d'avoir emménagé ici, » Luffy demandait, aux aguets des alentours, comme si quelque chose allait arriver d'un moment à l'autre. De sa main, qui enveloppait commodément la totalité du petit crâne, Ace échevela son petit frère, sur un rire clair et s'empressa, « on en a toujours rêvé pourtant, ça t'fais pas plaisir ? » Luffy ouvrit de grands yeux, comme s'il venait d'avoir dit quelque chose de mal placé, avant de sourire aussitôt, « oh mais si ! C'est juste que y a des gens autour et tout, et…, » son frère le coupa, « et ça s'appelle vivre en communauté, ou vivre tout court d'ailleurs. Tout le monde a des voisins, je présume,» acheva-t-il de son air qui se voulait mûrit et de son timbre d'adulte. Et de cette maturité qui émanait de lui, Luffy avait comme beaucoup d'enfant de son âge, la conviction que tout ce qui sortait de la bouche de son aîné s'avérait et que les choses ne pouvait être autrement, donc. Le petit brun sourit alors de toute ses dents, rehaussant la cicatrice de sous son œil gauche, une petit estafilade, seul témoin d'un souvenir douloureux, même bien malgré lui. Ace ne cessait de la regarder, et toujours avec un pincement à lui en faire mal au cœur, comme si cette cicatrice lui causait du tort jusqu'au plus profond de son être si petit.

Cette marque, il l'a garderait toute sa vie, et Ace s'en voulait terriblement pour ça. Et son regard s'assombrissait, toujours, sitôt qu'il l'avait posé sur cette entaille. Il se souviendrait et à jamais, d'un jeune garçon, pas bien plus vieux que lui, s'approchant d'abord tout sourire, puis, son visage avait changé en une fraction de seconde pour faire place à –que ne saurait-il dire ce que c'était, un rictus ou bien une grimace inénarrable— une face torve et, la lame était partie à la rencontre de sa chair, et Ace n'avait pas eut le temps de réagir, que l'autre avait disparu, laissant là Luffy hurler de douleur, pleurant à chaude larme. Il crût bien un instant où, Luffy avait perdu son œil, mais, il remerciait n'importe quoi quand il vit –avec désarroi cependant— que seule sa peau était saignante d'un rouge vif. Et toujours aussi vif dans sa mémoire, un souvenir, qu'il aimerait oublier bien sûr, mais qui reste pourtant bien fraîche dans un coin de sa tête.

Pendant sa rêverie, Luffy était allé emmener les premiers cartons dans la petite maison désormais leur. Il envoya au loin ces stupides pensées, il n'y avait plus lieu de se torturer longtemps de quelque chose qui de toute façon, ne pouvait être à jamais changée dans le présent, ni dans le futur. Tout n'était plus que souvenirs, bons ou mauvais, cette géante demeure, n'en était plus qu'un fragment parmi tant d'autres, et ce gamin abominable aussi. Un soulagement, et Ace aurait même dit plus une véritable libération. L'orphelinat Thousand Sunny, la maison qui les avait accueillit, là où il vivait avec d'autres enfants à l'abandon tout comme ce satané gosse, et qui recelait leur plus beaux et infâmes moments de leur enfance. La vie, recommençait pour eux. Une vie nouvelle, une vie meilleure. Parce qu'Ace l'avait promis, et que Luffy s'était accointé plus fort à Ace de par cette promesse. C'était d'ailleurs, la seule chose qui importait à tout deux jusqu'à présent.

Depuis leur arrivée, tôt dans la matinée, la commune fût déserte. Sa superficie, minuscule qu'elle était, ne devait pas compte plus de cinq maison, mais c'était l'idéal pour un retour à la civilisation pensait Ace, convaincu. « Tiens je n'avais aucun soupçon sur d'éventuels habitants ici, c'était inespéré. » une voix d'un ton ironique le fit sursauter, et se retournant vivement, il vit un homme se présenter, « Je m'appelle Law, votre…voisin» et sur ses paroles, son doigt montrait la maison la plus éloignée de la leur, identique à quelques détails près, lui n'avait pas de perron à son plus grand regret. « Enchanté, » bredouilla Ace ne sachant comment s'exprimer de la façon la plus convenable, mais il doutait que Law portait une grande importance à toutes ces facondes. « Moi c'est Ace. » Il jouait la sécurité, sans trop rajouter de choses futiles qu'on ne lui aurait pas demandé, par peur de parler pour rien dire ou d'une parole de travers, mais l'autre s'enquit, « et d'où tu viens avec un prénom aussi original ? »

Marquant d'abord un blanc, il finit par répondre, « du sud de l'Écosse, » avec crainte que son mensonge se lisait sur son visage. Mais Law ne fit qu'un hochement de tête, ne suspectant pas une once de facétie, ça ne lui importait pour ainsi dire, pas le moins du monde. Seulement, Law avait cette manie d'être polie, et de s'intéresser par pur principe d'affabilité, parce que c'était la base de l'éducation qu'il avait reçu. Il se contenta de lui souhaiter une bonne intégration avant de s'éclipser, laissant Ace, qui, d'un pas nerveux et, dans l'instant, avait presque oublié comment marcher, rejoindre la porte d'entrée restée grand ouverte, n'attendant que lui pour se refermer.

Au beau milieu de la pièce vide, qui était destinée à devenir le salon, Ace était resté coi, les cartons n'avaient pas bougés. Il en avait ramené quelques uns dès lors qu'ils étaient sortis de la voiture, Luffy ayant fait tout le reste, pourtant, il avait cette impression d'avoir transporté des tonnes d'emballages et une fatigue l'éprit sans ménagement, très vite. Passant une main sur son visage comme pour balayer ce harassement, il finit par ouvrir un premier carton lui provoquant un découragement lourd. Décidément, le voyage l'avait trop épuisé, accumulant les jours où il ne dormait plus. Il replia les pans cartonnés, se disant que cela pouvait bien attendre demain, avant de s'endormir inconsciemment dans un coin de la pièce, son corps l'abandonnant complètement.

Le lendemain, dans la matinée, Ace était dehors assis sur le banc du perron. Il ne semblait rien attendre de spécial, ni d'être occupé, et il ne vit pas Law s'avancer vers lui, tant il était absorber par quelque chose dont Law n'avait aucune idée. « Tu n'as pas trop l'air de t'amuser, » constata-t-il. Ace leva la tête et vit le visage défiguré d'une fatigue évidente. « Quand on a un petit frère comme le mien, son absence est très remarquable. » Law compati, et ne sachant plus trop quoi converser, ne répondit que d'un silence qui commençait à être gênant. Mais Ace brisa le silence, « il n'y a personne dans le ici ou quoi ? Je n'ai vu absolument personne depuis ce matin que je suis levé. »

Law esquissa un léger sourire. « Tu avais l'air bien crevé hier, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de vraiment t'en parler. En fait, jusqu'à hier soir, j'étais le seul résident ici. » Le brun s'exorbita de cette nouvelle, mais il ressentit un soulagement dont il se gardait précieusement la raison. « On est dans un endroit tellement isolé, que les gens ne veulent pas venir vivre ici, ils ont peur, » argumenta Law, amusé, « mais moi, c'est justement pour ça que je suis venu. » Ace cessant de parole, songea. Law avait l'air assez jeune –quoique bien que plus vieux que lui, mais il trouvait cela étonnant qu'une personne de son âge eût un tel souhait, alors qu'au fond, pourtant, ils le partageaient.

« Et ça ne te dérange pas que l'on soit là maintenant ? » Law pouffa et lui répondit que de toute façon, les faire déguerpir n'était pas dans son intérêt. Une réponse implicite et ironique, mais Ace s'en contenta comme d'une réponse positive.

Le reste de la journée ne s'était passée que dans l'ennuie jusqu'au soir, quand Luffy rentra de son école, tout sourire, comme toujours. Un sourire qui a toujours été partout et qui avait déjà imprégné ses nouveaux murs, qui l'avait toujours suivit. « Tu as passé une bonne journée ? » Le cadet posa ses affaires sous le regard péremptoire de son frère, alors Luffy de son expression badaud, les reprit pour les ranger. Ace avait toujours essayé d'éduquer son frère comme un adulte le ferais, mais parfois, il avait cette impression de ne pas toujours être crédible. A côté, ils s'amusaient tellement et ont toujours fait les quatre cent coups ensembles. « Très bien ! Tout l'monde est cool ! Franchement ça va. » Une nouvelle qui apaisa Ace comme tendu d'avoir eut une journée éprouvante, à s'en faire pour son petit frère.

« Ah !, » s'ébahit Luffy, « mais tu as déjà bien emménagé ! » Ace eut un mouvement de tête réprobateur. Décidément, Luffy sera toujours étonnant.

Ses tremblements reprirent, comme en pleine après-midi, au beau milieu de la nuit il était là, par terre, et ses convulsions le trainaient au sol et il se mit à pleurer. Des ahanements tantôt rauques, commutés tantôt par des supplications, ténues et torturées dans le fond de sa gorge. « L—Luffy… » Ace n'arrivait plus à lutter, et abandonna l'idée même de se relever. Il pleurait, et ses paroles imploraient, qu'on le laisse tranquille. Ses sanglots l'étouffaient, mais il ne parvenait pas à se ressaisir. Seul dans sa chambre, au beau milieu de la nuit silencieuse, il réclamait le nom de son petit frère qui dormait à poings fermés.

* * *

« Ace ! » Une petite voix, suppliant son nom, une voix qu'il aurait pu reconnaitre même au beau milieu d'une cohue assourdissante, le fit se retourner alors qu'il s'était juré de ne pas le faire. Luffy, fonçait haletant vers lui dans une course désespérée. Voyant le visage cramoisi de son petit frère et cette expression indicible qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis l' _incident_ , lui tordit la bouche d'une douleur qui lui perçait le cœur. Son for intérieur le traitait d'idiot, mais ses bras allèrent à l'encontre de sa volonté et il accueillit le petit corps frêle et flageolant. « Tu… tu m'avais dit que tu m'emmènerais, » ses yeux étaient brillants de larmes qui l'aveuglaient. Et si Ace avait pu, il se serait ôté la vie dans l'immédiat, trop culpabilisé de laisser à l'abandon, le seul être qui lui était cher. Mais les règles étaient telles, et toute personne ayant la majorité se devait de quitter l'orphelinat, avec ou sans moyen. La maison Thousand Sunny ne pouvait se permettre de garder tout les enfants qui n'étaient plus, faute de budget et d'intérêt.

Ace pouvait parfaitement se remémorer son courroux qui était monté, libérant sa rage dans le bureau de la directrice de l'orphelinat, lorsque cette dernière lui a annoncé son départ forcé. Il rêvait de quitter ses murs, c'était une évidence, mais il préférait encore y rester si c'était pour y laisser son frère seul. L'idée même ne percutait pas, tant c'était inimaginable. Luffy et lui avaient vécu trop de choses insupportables ici, dans cet orphelinat abandonné qui n'avait que pour dirigeante une femme à moitié folle, et dont le seul intérêt était de tirer profit de ses protégés. Forcé à devenir des voleurs, pour que l'orphelinat survive et que cette détraquée d'Alvida garde son petit confort bien à l'abri de tout problème. Le statut de directrice d'un établissement tel que le Thousand Sunny, n'était qu'une couverture pour elle, afin de cacher son identité d'escroc esclavagiste. Construit dans un bois perdu, l'activité de cette maison avait été reconnue, naguère, comme inactive et fût délaissée de tout contrôle et aux yeux de l'état, il n'existait même plus. Cette maison était un mystère qui fascinait et effrayait en même temps, il y avait, tant de rumeurs qui émanaient ça et là, disant qu'elle était hantée ou bien même maudite. Alvida avait eut une chance inouïe, pas ceux qui furent sous son aile. Des enfants pensant trouver un foyer et une famille, une véritable maman, qui se retrouvaient réduit à l'état d'escamoteur et menacé de se retrouver mort, et personne ne les retrouverait, personne, ne se souviendrait d'eux.

Comme Luffy répétait en boucle, _ne me laisse pas_ , comme une poésie qu'il révisait pour le lendemain, Ace tenta de l'arrêter en le prenant doucement par les poignets, qu'il s'était toujours fait une frayeur de casser. « Ecoute- moi, Luffy, » et même si ses sanglots et complaintes se poursuivaient, il continua, « je te promets de revenir te chercher le moment venu. Laisse-moi juste un peu de temps. » Et sur ses mots il s'efforça de sourire, mais c'était si dur et factice, que ça lui en faisait affreusement mal aux lèvres, et ses yeux lui piquaient tant il s'éprouva à ne pas les fermer. « Alors je t'en supplie, » implora-t-il, « ne pleure plus et attend-moi. »

Luffy, qui croyait toujours en son frère, ses moindres faits et gestes en lesquelles il avait une confiance sans borne, ses mots et ses promesses qu'il était accort. Pourtant, ce jour là, il avait l'impression que quelque chose n'allait pas, cet horrible sentiment qu'Ace n'allait jamais lui revenir. Et chaque battement de son cœur, aussi violent furent-ils, lui résonnait dans tout le corps. Alors Ace se releva, puis sans ajouter quoique ce soit, continua sa marche vers l'immense grille qui commençait déjà à s'ouvrir et, cahin-caha il pressa le pas, sous les cris désespérés de son petit frère qui le suppliait de rester. Les jambes frêles du petit garçon tremblèrent à nouveau, si bien qu'elles ne pouvaient plus avancer et il tendit la main, comme si elle seule suffisait à attraper son frère qui s'éloignait. A travers ses monceaux de larmes, il pouvait voir sa silhouette devenir peu à peu, de plus en plus loin, petite et floue.

Chaque pas était une torture, ses pieds éprouvaient durement le sol, et chaque nom prononcé pas la voix de Luffy lui lacérait les trippes, et bientôt, lorsqu'il vu qu'il eut passé la grille, il ressentit comme un choc. Son regard agrandi et déformé d'effroi, regardait avec souffrance la géante herse se refermer sur son petit frère, qui avait retrouvé un peu de force et de raisonnement pour courir. Et à ce moment, Ace se rendit compte, de l'erreur qu'il venait de commettre. Voir Luffy derrière ces barreaux alors que lui était dehors lui fût insupportable, et se retournant, il persistait dans sa marche, sous les hurlements et pleurs de son petit frère désespérément accroché à la grille qui s'était refermé sur lui. _C'est insupportable._ Il se fit violence pour ne pas se retourner de nouveau. Il crut même que son cœur allait se rompre sous le chagrin, tant cela était déjà insurmontable. Son sanglot retenu depuis lors, éclata dans un bruit sourd et bref, étouffé par sa main. S'enfonçant un peu plus dans le bois sans savoir où il allait, il se disait, que peut-être plus jamais ils ne se retrouveraient.

Mais si Ace n'était pas toujours un homme de parole, il aurait préféré s'arracher la langue plutôt que de clamer des promesses dans le vent à son petit frère. L'attente serait longue, parfois douloureuse, mais elle en vaudrait la peine.

 _Attend moi, Luffy. Promet-moi de m'attendre._


End file.
